Talk:Miya Asama
"Her Jinki (numbered #1) was a prize for the winner of the first match of stage three and is in the hands of the South." I have noticed that here and on other individual Sekirei pages that the eight Jinki are supposedly related to Sekirei #01-#08. I have yet to find this mentioned in either manga or anime, but I could be mistaken. If they are indeed directly linked (by whatever means), the references should be cited. If this is not the case, these references should be deleted. Michael Landon 02:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Would say go for it. Can't remember any foundation linking the Jinki to individual Sekirei either... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 04:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Something I'd like to point out. In the chapter Iliyana pointed out to me below referring to Miya, chapter 139, Takehito calls Miya the true owner of the Jinki and that she shouldn't come into direct contact with it just yet because it might have unpredictable effects. :http://a.mpcdn.net/manga/p/910/400791/9.jpg :Bentheechidna (talk) 04:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Similaties to Restu Unohana from Bleach WARNING:'' Heavy major and totally scary spoiler alert'' Miya is very similar to Unohana from bleach, both are powerful and both are motherly figure (to some degree), also both are the first in a determinate group, dreadful thanks they past (when slimes strike fear in anyone), swordwomans, non-human, near-"demonic", captains from they respective squads and both haves a dark and violent past, also only one person haves courage to confront Miya/Unohana (Karasuba to Miya, Zaraki to Unohana and both are very violent and love fight). Just see the recent chapters of bleach to see the true nature of Unohana and compares whit Miya. See above the similarities list: *'First in a determinate group:' **'Miya:' She is the sekirei number 1. **'Unohana:' She is the first kenpachi. *'Dreadful thanks they past:' **'Miya:' Every sekirei or ashikabi haves fear to attacks her inn. Bonus point of demonic visage. **'Unohana:' All shinigamis from 11º division has an intense fear from she, except Zaraki. *'Swordwomans:' **'Miya:' She can split a large battleship easily from a immense distances whit only one sword swing **'Unohana:' She are kendo master. Bonus point by creates several fight styles whit sword *'Captain:' **'Miya:' From first disciplinary squad **'Unohana:' The first captains from eleven division and the actual for the fourth *'Non-Human:' **'Miya:' She is a sekirei **'Unohana:' She is a shinigami *'Demonic:' **'Miya:' Just see her demonic visage, is a comedic equivalent of Unohana "demonic" above. Bonus form killing intent eyes **'Unohana:' She is very ominous and during her fight whit Zaraki, just see her expression before the fight. Bonus point for her nightmarish bankai and know healing spells, turning she practically invincible. *'Past:' **'Miya:' She is the sekirei number 1, leader of first disciplinary squad. During this time she easily crush battleships whit a single sword swing from a immense distance. **'Unohana:' In the past she are know as the most diabolical criminal, and joins to gotei 13 as the first kenpachi and eleven division captain. She fought whit young Zaraki and win. *'Powerful:' **'Miya:' "Again" she split a large battleship easily from a immense distances whit only one sword swing, master on sword art and fast whioth know shunpo. Bonus for she are not winged and haves a power parallel to a bleach captain. **'Unohana:' A immense spiritual power, master on sword art, best healer, intelligent and haves a nightmarish bankai. Conclusion: One fight between both can result in a immense destruction, both are extremely dangerous whit a demonic past, impossible don't see the similarities. If both switch of places, Miya can strike a tremendous fear to eleven division and Unohana gone put Matsu and Kazehana in the line. And..? ~ Choko x I have to correct you in one point : Miya is neither human NOR Sekirei! Unwinged? The page says she is unwinged, but this is hardly the case as it was specifically said that Homura was the last Sekirei to be winged. We know Minaka wouldn't lie about this and would probably have used it to his advantage to make Ashikabis fight over Miya if she truly were unwinged. Bentheechidna (talk) 05:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Where is it shown/mentioned that Miya Asama is winged? If you can give me a trustworthy, official source, I'll change her status. :: I'd say it's the other way around. While Miya can't directly be proven she's winged, Minaka said that Homura was the last Sekirei to be winged, which means Miya was winged. So Miya must be disproven of being winged, as Minaka's statements imply Miya is indeed winged. Bentheechidna (talk) 00:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Miya Asama is not winged, because Takehito Asama wasn't an ashikabi and for the simple reason that Miya didn't love anyone else besides him. In adddition, the members of the first Disciplinary Squad are not winged. It is shown in the anime that Takehito urges Miya to try and find an ashikabi, so her true powers, feelings and many more unknown changes to be revealed/experienced. And this whole chapter shows what I've written above about Miya Asama. By the way Miya is neither human nor Sekirei so that's the reason why Minaka would say something like this. We just have to wait and see what will happen further in the story. :::::I think Minaka's statement was implicitly that Homura was the last Sekirei capable of being winged; in addition to Miya, at that time Akitsu also was not winged yet was definitely a Sekirei (even as a "discarded number" she possessed a Sekirei Core); so you can't say Miya had to have been winged in order for Minaka to call Homura the last unwinged one. We also have the example of Yume, who would never be winged because she possessed "the complete Sekirei Crest;" perhaps Miya also possesses a complete crest. And Miya is always treated slightly differently due to her being #00/01, the Sekirei Queen, the "pillar" of her ship vs. the 107 "feathers." Miya herself claims to be neither human nor Sekirei in Chapter 111. I have no idea why Takehito, who would supposedly know all this, would urge her to find an Ashikabi (I don't remember him doing it in the anime, but he might have in the manga); but that may not be exactly what he meant. :::::So where does that leave us? I think rather than calling Miya an "unwinged Sekirei" it might be more appropriate to refer to her as a "unique Sekirei." :::::Txtracer (talk) 22:53, September 9, 2014 (UTC)